rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Town of Terlinsboden
There they stood, axe-handle in hand, axehead raised, there they lay, bodies of the deceased, strewn about the floor, and, the rubble of a great tower, that, brought down by the Fremennik, lay strewn across the landscape, and upon the shore of the sea it overlooked. In time, the Fremennik advance would soon subside, and they would retreat to an area, just between the two cities of Varrock, and Falador, there, a warlord, named Gunnar established Gunnarsgrunn. But where did the rest of the Fremennik go? The ones that did not go along with Gunnar, Terlin’s people, retreated into the depths of the Asgarnian forests, in order to build the great village of Terlinsboden. The First: Yacdir Terlin He led them gallantly to the shore; he proclaimed their building, their growth, and their laws. There, he pointed, there he proclaimed the settlement, Terlinsboden, to be built. And so they began construction, and gradually, the town grew, houses began construction, stalls, in the large marketplace, were built as Fremennik hunters, and fishermen found business with their catches. Suddenly, business, and population boomed, yet still, so oblivious to the arrogant eyes of their northern neighbors, Asgarnia. In seclusion, Yacdir began building his military, this, including the docks, a massive trading port. With this, they re-instated contact with their northern brothers of the Isles, and Rellekka, and built militant vessels, in effort to fend off hostile vessels. Yacdir would lead the village into glory, as they defeated a traitor, Terikar’s army after they had attacked Terlinsboden. In immediate frustration, Terikar’s army snuck into the village at night, and began a fire. The fire sprawled quickly between the wood and hay huts, shops, and stalls. Many of these buildings, including the Long hall, were completely destroyed. In the hysteria of result, Terikar commanded his army to slaughter any Terlinian Fremennik they saw. Yacdir was on the edge of breaking down, yet, he did at his best to evacuate what was left of his civilians, and, yet, even as they fled, the traitor’s men continued to slaughter the innocent. After who was left was evacuated, Chieftain Yacdir fought Terikar head-on with his army. And as the flames licked across the foundations of the Terlinsboden peoples’ residences, arrows flew across at each other, axeheads, hammers and blades were donned, and in the end, only one man would stand, and who would this man be? Not until it became obvious, did the winner emerge, and just as quickly, this winner was brought down by Chieftain Yacdin’s son, Jekkyr. But who emerged? The glorious Yacdir; or the traitorous Terikar? The Second: Jekkyr Terlin After his father’s passing, it was Chieftain Jekkyr’s task to rebuild. Jekkyr had two children, fifteen year old, Fyrrat, and eight year old, Katharina, whom, Fyrrat would soon embark on his road to Manhood, by completing Terlinsboden’s Trials, and shows his prowess as a warrior. Though unknowing her grandfather, Katharina honored him as a noble warrior upon death, and, Fyrrat wished only, to take vengeance upon what was left of Terikar’s people, for his death. And so, Katharina living a life of hope, and honor, and Fyrrat that of revenge, they grew, Jekkyr had rebuilt Terlinsboden in a little over a year after its chaotic destruction, and continued his father’s legacy. Jekkyr would once again make Terlinsboden glorious, and would continue this, until his peaceful death at forty-five, when Katharina, and Fyrrat were just adults. The Third and Last? As soon as Jekkyr had passed, Fyrrat brought upon his dictatorship. Times went to Hell, and his short rulership lead to a famine, that killed many Terlinian citizens, and led to a sickness outbreak. For some time, General Darryn, his commander had stuck with him for a while, and, finally, Fyrrat would fulfill his lust for vengeance. On one night, oil-soaked arrowheads were lit aflame, and a fiery of fire was thrown into the small village of Terikarians, people, struck by arrows, or crushed by flaming buildings collapsing screeched in an outcry, to which relit the ember of battle. Suddenly, just as done before, just this time, with Terlinian warriors, armed men ran in, and un-reluctantly, thrusted their weapons upon innocent, and armed alike, to which, even in the attempt to stop it, Terikar’s grandson, Jettir, had failed, being killed himself, when he slipped into hysteria alike his people. After the massacre had literally destroyed the settlement, and killed nearly every Fremennik, exception of those that successfully fled. After the fall of blood, the civilians had broken; Outraged, the citizens spoke out against Chieftain Fyrrat, and, General Darryn taking this opportunity, had assassinated Fyrrat, in attempt to take control of Terlinsboden. After this, the Council had no heir, seeing as the only family Fyrrat had was his sister, they reluctantly allowed Darryn to lead Rellekka. Suddenly, the quiet, beautiful Katharina would speak out, upon Darryn’s request to wed her, she quickly raised an army of her own, against the removal of the Terlin family as the town’s dynasty. As her army marched upon the Longhall, they reached their leader, Chieftain Darryn, and they only had their readiness, readiness to kill for their cause, if need be. Overwhelmed by the remarkable force, Katharina forced Darryn to step down from leadership, and allow her to take it. Category:Location Category:POC Category:Fremennik Category:Families